Trading Places
by butterflyinc
Summary: Ichigo loses his powers in an epic battle with Aizen. And his sister Itachi steps in to fill his place. Also ichigo is stuck a human but he's also in love with Urahara and Renji Itachi goes on a hard journey as a Shimigami trainee UryuxOc IchigoxRenji. IchigoxUrahara. (contains Yaoi) please review and read
1. Chapter 1

Trading Places

**A/N: Uh yeah I'm making another OC Bleach Story…. I had this whole Idea about Ichigo having a twin sister… well not really twin sister… Named, Itachi…. She has the abilities of both Soul Reaper and Soul Slayer…. This is in her point of view about her brother Ichigo losing his powers after fighting Aizen… And it also tells about gaining more control over her Soul Reaper powers and her going more towards the Soul Society side of things and Then the Soul Slayer Organization. Like Ichigo she gets trained by Urahara and Tesai… But unlike Ichigo, she excels at Kido and is bad at basic Soul Reaper combat. Though Itachi does learn how to control it…. Like Ichigo her Zanpaktou release is huge, but not as big as his and she has only mastered Shikai at this point…. She wants to learn Bonkai… Also Ichigo even though he doesn't have his powers helps her learn the correct technique. Her Zanpaktou is called; Raibu Tada (Live free) her Shikai form is called; Raibu Tada Dzuki Saikoro (Live Free To Die) basically her main attack she summons a dark orange energy and it surrounds her enemy and when It strikes them it paralyzes them and steals all of the Spiritual Pressure. Any Ways enough with me rambling on….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and the rites of that belong to the creator Kobe Tite and the other people who made it possible… Also I don't make a single cent off this anime… Meaning I don't make a profit off of it… Only thing I own is my Soul Slayer Organization Idea and my character Itachi Kurosaki…. Morgana (belongs to my cousin) Warnings: contains sex, gore, blood, swearing, mature interlude, OC, OCC, Spoilers a bit…**

**Brief Character Profile:**

_Name: Itachi Kurosaki_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'8"_

_Weight: 124_

_Gender: Female_

_Blood Type: A_

_Relatives:_

_Isshin Kurosaki (Father)_

_Masaki Kurosaki (Stepmother, deceased)_

_Ichigo Kurosaki (twin half brother)_

_Karin Kurosaki (little sister)_

_Yuzu Kurosaki (Little Sister)_

_Morgana Yusuki (Real Mother)_

_Birth Date: July 15__th_

_Race: Human_

_Status: Dating_

_Partner: Uryu Ishida_

_Rank:_

_Soul Slayer: Lieutenant of the 2__nd__ Division_

_Soul Reaper: Unranked._

_Zanpaktou's Name:_

_Soul Slayer: AkaTsuki (Bloody Moon)_

_Soul Reaper: RaibuTada (Live Free)_

**Okay on with the story (hope you enjoy it I'm trying to make a complex, yet simple character)**

On with the Story:

My dark chocolate brown eyes widen as I saw my sort of twin, Ichigo, lose all of his spiritual pressure to Aizen. It was a gory, stressful, violent and emotional battle. I was helpless to help my brother, because I was commanded to stand back by my father and watch the battle. I had to watch my brother lose his spiritual pressure and become human. This was a great loss. I decided, in the place of Ichigo losing his Shimigami power, I would give up my Soul Slayer abilities and follow in his foot steps... This was a hard decision for me to make… I knew that I was giving up on the entire thing I work so hard to achieve and start over. Like an artist stopping halfway on a work of art and changing it to make a new one. I would paint my new work as Itachi Kurosaki, Soul Reaper. I knew my mother Morgana would understand this decision.

I hope in time Ichigo does regain his powers… So I could go back to being a Soul Slayer…

17 Months later:

I watched my brother Ichigo go with his normal human existence. I was stuck living a double life. So this is what it felt like being in Ichigo's place, it felt foreign to me. I sighed and shook my now short angular chopped bob of a haircut.

I was now a 17 year old teenage girl, I was a senior in high school…. Good for me.

Most girls my age would be worried about getting dates, having sex and planning what college they want to go to. Who they want for their boyfriends and things like that…

"Hey Itachi, quit your daydreaming and pass me the jelly," Ichigo said breaking me of my thoughts.

"Okay, "I muttered, handing him the grape jelly container.

"Isshin Kurosaki, surprise jump-kick!" our father shouted as he tried to kick Ichigo. He missed and ended up knocking my rice right into my lap. The white gooey substance ended up on my new uniform skirt making a huge wet spot on the front of my grey skirt. It looked as if I had no bladder control and peed on myself. My temper boiled up like Mt. Saint Hellenes in the 80's.

"Dad, what the fuck was that for!" I shouted my temper rising.

"Sorry Itachi, I meant to attack Ichigo, don't be mad at Daddy!" he pleaded.

I sighed and looked at my goofy-yet-strong father and had to shake my head. My temper decreased to a fine trickle. "Fine Dad, you're forgiven this time…" I added with an evil smirk.

I sighed and looked at my skirt…. How was I going to pull this off without making a huge mess? My current mission was to get to Ichigo and my room with out making a mess of rice-goo on the floor.

I could just yank off my skirt and make my way to the bedroom…Wait! That really wasn't a smart decision and scar my little sister's to death…Uh… waddle my way to my room like a duck and risk not spilling rice? How about I use my hand and push the rice into the bowl and then go change. Number 3 made more sense.

I sighed and started to scoop the rice into the bowl I got as much of it off as I could and then proceeded to wipe of the sticky residue with the napkin. I sighed and marched a dull pace into my shared bedroom and changed my uniform skirt into a spare one.

I sighed and walked to the window and stared out at the landscape before me. Can you believe that a huge battle was fought here 17 months ago? That would be 1 year and three months to be precise… Yet I knew it was a fake Karakura Town but still it all seems so surreal to me… It seems like 17 months ago I was a Soul…

"Itachi, get your ass in gear or we're going to be late for the first day of our senior year!" Ichigo shouted, breaking my though train.

"Yeah, I'm coming you don't have to fucking shout!" I yell back.

"Fine whatever, but it's your ass if you're late! I'm sure as hell not babysitting your ass!" he shouted.

"Like you have to I'm the older twin you know!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah big fucking deal!" he fired back.

I sighed grabbed my bag and chased after Ichigo in a haste fashion….

Whelp that's the end of chapter one… Chapter 2 soon to come! J Hope you enjoyed it…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting into the Swing of Things.

**A/N: Uh the second chapter is coming up…. Itachi and Ichigo meet the others on the way to school and yeah**

**Warnings: swearing, bad sense of humor, OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or do I make money for this anime.**

I dashed out the door with my massager bag on my right shoulder following Ichigo's quick pace. Come to find out he was dragging his ass about. I huffed as I came around the corner and looked at him.

"Hurry up my ass, Ichigo you're slow as a snail stuck in a pan of syrup in January in Antarctica," I said glaring at him.

"Hah, dumbass, you fell for it hook line and sinker," he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, well you're related to this," I said gesturing to myself. (Best come back I could think of.)

Ichigo looked at me and let out a little snort. "Yeah, poor-miss-unfortunate-me,"

I glared at him. "Go fuck a sheep!" I shouted glaring at him and giving him the finger.

As we round the next corner Chad (Sado) joins our walking party.

"Hey Chad, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good," he said in a single syllable word.

I sighed; Chad was a man of few words. When he spoke he meant it. I wish I could be as calm and quiet as the half Mexican half Japanese guy.

"So how was your summer?" I asked.

"Fine,"

"That's good," he said.

We all walked in silence as we rounded another corner Keigo joined the party. Now the silence would be broken. (I hope)

"So Ichigo, met any hot babes this summer?" he asked.

"No I didn't," Ichigo stated.

"Ah, man I know that you're lying!" Keigo charged becoming over dramatic.

"Keigo shut the hell up!" I yelled at him.

Keigo pouted and looked at Ichigo with sad eyes. "Ichigo, Itachi is mean to me! Hit her for me will you?"

"Hell no, whatever she does to you deserve," Uryu's voiced echoed as he came in suit with the usual group.

"Uryu!" I shouted jumping on him in a glomping fashion.

"Uh, Itachi, nice to see you but let me up!" he said struggling to push me off.

"Oh sorry, I uh… haven't seen you in awhile!" I said uncharacteristically blushing a shade of red.

"Aw, Itachi's got a little crush," Keigo teased.

"I'm dating him you dumb fuck!" I shouted at Keigo.

Uryu sighed and looked at me with a glare. "Itachi, cool it!"

"Okay," I said becoming calm again.

"Hello Kurosaki-chan!" Orihime stated walking to join our parade to school.

"Hey Inoue," I said calmly.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good!" I stated hyperly.

"As soon as Uryu shows up, she changes moods completely," Ichigo muttered.

"So, I love Uryu and I'm not shy in stating it," I stated.

Uryu looked at me and shook his head. "Whatever we better get going before we're late for class,"

"Okay!" most of us said in unison.

We all made our way into the classroom and sat down at our assigned desks.

"Ichigo how are you?" Mizuiro stated.

"Meh, could be better," Ichigo said.

I had yet to tell my brother Ichigo that I had soul Reaper abilities. All he knew was that I was a Soul Slayer Lieutenant. I actually discovered I was a Soul Reaper by accident; I lost my Soul Key. (A key that turns the Soul Slayer into their forms) I was looking for my key and I found Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper badge. I fiddled around with it and got an idea maybe it worked like my key. I sighed and remembered how Ichigo did so I used the same method of pushing it into my chest, and presto instant Soul Reaper. It scared me shitless. Rukia was the one that found me like that. And after much persuasion and bribing her with Chappy gear she said she wouldn't tell Ichigo. So I guess I'm safe, for now anyway. The bad part was Uryu found out the next day too. He noticed the shift in my spiritual pressure. Great just what I need, a nerd to find my new discovered secret. Whose next going to find out Orihime or Chad? I had to bribe Uryu with being his girlfriend. Which I don't mind, I kind of have a thing for nerds.

That's my little story on how I came to find out I'm Soul Reaper.

"Itachi, we're going to be late for class!" Uryu shouted.

"Coming!" I called back...

A/N: end of chapter one can somebody help me pick a different title for this story. Next chapter Itachi will lose her v-card to Uryu and she'll also meet Urahara and the others. So thanks for reading this story and other stories…Chapter 2: Getting into the Swing of Things.

**A/N: Uh the second chapter is coming up…. Itachi and Ichigo meet the others on the way to school and yeah**

**Warnings: swearing, bad sense of humor, OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or do I make money for this anime.**

I dashed out the door with my massager bag on my right shoulder following Ichigo's quick pace. Come to find out he was dragging his ass about. I huffed as I came around the corner and looked at him.

"Hurry up my ass, Ichigo you're slow as a snail stuck in a pan of syrup in January in Antarctica," I said glaring at him.

"Hah, dumbass, you fell for it hook line and sinker," he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, well you're related to this," I said gesturing to myself. (Best come back I could think of.)

Ichigo looked at me and let out a little snort. "Yeah, poor-miss-unfortunate-me,"

I glared at him. "Go fuck a sheep!" I shouted glaring at him and giving him the finger.

As we round the next corner Chad (Sado) joins our walking party.

"Hey Chad, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good," he said in a single syllable word.

I sighed; Chad was a man of few words. When he spoke he meant it. I wish I could be as calm and quiet as the half Mexican half Japanese guy.

"So how was your summer?" I asked.

"Fine,"

"That's good," he said.

We all walked in silence as we rounded another corner Keigo joined the party. Now the silence would be broken. (I hope)

"So Ichigo, met any hot babes this summer?" he asked.

"No I didn't," Ichigo stated.

"Ah, man I know that you're lying!" Keigo charged becoming over dramatic.

"Keigo shut the hell up!" I yelled at him.

Keigo pouted and looked at Ichigo with sad eyes. "Ichigo, Itachi is mean to me! Hit her for me will you?"

"Hell no, whatever she does to you deserve," Uryu's voiced echoed as he came in suit with the usual group.

"Uryu!" I shouted jumping on him in a glomping fashion.

"Uh, Itachi, nice to see you but let me up!" he said struggling to push me off.

"Oh sorry, I uh… haven't seen you in awhile!" I said uncharacteristically blushing a shade of red.

"Aw, Itachi's got a little crush," Keigo teased.

"I'm dating him you dumb fuck!" I shouted at Keigo.

Uryu sighed and looked at me with a glare. "Itachi, cool it!"

"Okay," I said becoming calm again.

"Hello Kurosaki-chan!" Orihime stated walking to join our parade to school.

"Hey Inoue," I said calmly.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good!" I stated hyperly.

"As soon as Uryu shows up, she changes moods completely," Ichigo muttered.

"So, I love Uryu and I'm not shy in stating it," I stated.

Uryu looked at me and shook his head. "Whatever we better get going before we're late for class,"

"Okay!" most of us said in unison.

We all made our way into the classroom and sat down at our assigned desks.

"Ichigo how are you?" Mizuiro stated.

"Meh, could be better," Ichigo said.

I had yet to tell my brother Ichigo that I had soul Reaper abilities. All he knew was that I was a Soul Slayer Lieutenant. I actually discovered I was a Soul Reaper by accident; I lost my Soul Key. (A key that turns the Soul Slayer into their forms) I was looking for my key and I found Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper badge. I fiddled around with it and got an idea maybe it worked like my key. I sighed and remembered how Ichigo did so I used the same method of pushing it into my chest, and presto instant Soul Reaper. It scared me shitless. Rukia was the one that found me like that. And after much persuasion and bribing her with Chappy gear she said she wouldn't tell Ichigo. So I guess I'm safe, for now anyway. The bad part was Uryu found out the next day too. He noticed the shift in my spiritual pressure. Great just what I need, a nerd to find my new discovered secret. Whose next going to find out Orihime or Chad? I had to bribe Uryu with being his girlfriend. Which I don't mind, I kind of have a thing for nerds.

That's my little story on how I came to find out I'm Soul Reaper.

"Itachi, we're going to be late for class!" Uryu shouted.

"Coming!" I called back...

A/N: end of chapter one can somebody help me pick a different title for this story. Next chapter Itachi will lose her v-card to Uryu and she'll also meet Urahara and the others. So thanks for reading this story and other stories…


	3. Chapter 25

Chapter 2.5: Stress Relief

**A/N: another chapter and this time it's going to be longer this time also Itachi and Uryu are going to do the nasty. Anyways I hope you enjoy it please review and rate J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; those rights belong to Kobe Tite and the other creators of the anime I also don't make a profit writing this fan fiction. All I own is my OC Itachi and the Soul Slayer Organization. The character Morgana (belongs to my cousin)**

**Warnings: sex, fingering, oral, language and minor violence and minors having sex**

**I hope you enjoy on with the story:**

I chased after the group until we reached the school with only minutes to spare. I sighed and walked over to my newly assigned desk. I can't believe this is my last year of high school. I wonder how I'm going to break the news to Ichigo that I'm a Soul Reaper too. I mean with him losing his powers and all… that would be kind of harsh… or would he be proud if I took his place? I really don't know what my twin is thinking at times. Ichigo's face can be hard to read.

I scanned the classroom looking for familiar faces and I see Renji, Rukia and other people.

What I mean by twins is that we were born on the same day and by the same dad, but different moms I was raised by my father but my biological mother, Morgana, watched after me in certain way. Making sure that my fighting and kido skills were up to par. Yeah so that's on account of how I'm so strong.

"Itachi pay attention!" Uryu scolded.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Listen to the teacher she called your name, idiot," he stated rolling his eyes at he.

I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely and scowled. Ishida and I haven't been getting along today. Usually we got along like two peas in a pod. I mean we're both opposites and stuff like that. Like Uryu likes to cook, sew and hates procrastination. I can't sew and I can't boil water, and I hate deadlines. I mean we're like a magnet Uryu being the South Pole and me being the North Pole. But both sides work equally to attract each other even though they have opposite polarities.

Yeah I know what my mother Morgana would say, we need to do the dirty. Funny thing is I'm still a virgin. I haven't given it up yet, I'm waiting on the right guy and Uryu might be it…

The bell rang for class to be over.

At Lunch:

I sat down at my usual spot next to Ichigo and on the side of Rukia. I have my back turned to Uryu.

"Uryu, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"No," he said gruffly turning back to his lunch.

"Why not what did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm getting sick of your attitude," he said again.  
"Really, I'm getting sick of your treating me as a 3 year old little girl; I'm 17 for Christ sake!" I yelled quietly at him.

Uryu glared at me and scowled and turned around.

"Nice going, Itachi," Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, well he doesn't need to PMS at me; I didn't do a thing to that jerk!" I shouted at him.

(Uryu's POV)

Itachi always seems to piss me off with that attitude of hers. She also is lazy and can't sew to save her life. Right now I hate her as much as I do buttons! She even makes fun of my stylish mantle.

Itachi says I look like a gay bat man with it on. She was a total bitch at times and she's starting to piss me off! I might actually eventually end up breaking up with her. Though I might have the raff of her brother, Ichigo, after me I don't care.

She needed to learn how to keep her temper and attitude in check. I swear hers is worse than Renji and Ichigo's combined and she's not even a redhead! Why am I getting myself so stressed out about this? I'll mess with my low blood pressure!

Besides she did stay by my side until my hand was healed that I lost to Ulquiorra trying to save Orihime from the grasp of the Number 3 Espada at Hueco Mundo. Itachi is loyal but she's also a pain in my ass.

After school at Uryu's Sewing Club:

I was just putting the finishing touches on the Quincy-style afghan that I was knitting. Right when I was about to put the knitting rods down, Itachi walked in. Just what I needed her making fun of my sewing and knitting skills. She's just jealous that I have skills and she doesn't. All she knows how to is to sew on buttons.

"Uh, Uryu can I talk to you? She asked.

"Make it quick Itachi, I'm busy," I quipped mad at the little brunette bitch.

"Uh, look… I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving; it's just Ichigo losing his powers and all. He's been sort of down in the dumps…"

I cut her stupid rambling nonsense off. "He seems fine to me,"

She glared at me and I noticed something uncharacteristic about her. She had tears in her pretty brown eyes. "Damn it, don't you understand it's a front! On the inside I swear he's depressed! I mean he's not his usual I'm-a-zombie-I-can't-move depressed. But he still does seem off beat! I mean think about it… when you lost your Quincy powers!"

I looked startled at her I didn't know either to smack her or hug her. She was being so strange. I looked around to make sure nobody was in the club room. There was not a soul in the room.

I decide to take this to a next level. I crashed my lips onto hers. Itachi's eyes widen in shock and then closed….

Back to Itachi's POV:

As Uryu kissed me in a public place of all things! It was a real passionate kiss and I had no choice but to kiss back. I started to kiss back as Uryu pressed his tongue into my waiting and opened mouth. We both started to fight for dominance and he won.

Uryu pushed me down on the desk and straddled my body. His lower region hitting mine. I gasped as the friction of our bodies making contact causes a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach start to wake up. It was as if Uryu could wake a dormant volcano inside of me.

"Uryu, should we be doing this in the sewing club room of all things?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm horny and I want you any place, any time, Itachi," his sexy smoky voice stated.

I blushed as a chill ran up my spine the way he said my name was so calm-yet-seductive. Any thoughts about me protesting the location of our mating flew out the window just now. I blushed and looked up at him my eyes half-lidded.

Uryu's hand went up my uniform top and started to pull at the buttons, he couldn't get the undone and he started to get frustrated.

"Damn buttons!" he cursed.

"Oh for the love of…" I said, sitting up and undoing the buttons myself. When my top was completely undone, Uryu pushed it off of my shoulders and pushed my body back down on the desk hard. I flinched as my body made contact with the desk.

"Ouch you jerk!" I whined.

"Itachi, you're fine," he stated bending down to kiss my neck. As Uryu searched for my sweet spot on my neck I started to undo his neck tie almost choking him in the process.

"Itachi, I need to breathe!" he said almost turning a shade of purple.

"Oh crap, sorry!" I said, letting go of his tie and lying back on the desk.

I close my eyes and wait for him to undress. I open my eyes and I see a shirtless Uryu swim into my vision. Uryu was pretty built for a nerd, must be all of that Quincy training he does. He has a toned yet not over baked body, just the way I like them. He was pale but his skin was a pretty pale. My cheeks heated up and I was blushing like a virgin right now.

"You know how cute you look right now, Itachi?" he asked his voice laced with lust.

"Uh, sort of cute, I think," I said looking at him.

He shrugged and continued to kiss my neck he found my sweet spot. I gasped in pleasure as he hit the spot between my neck and shoulder join. I let out a little moan and closed my eyes.

Uryu's calloused hand went under the bottom cup of my bra. He reached up and grasped them giving them a little squeeze.

I moaned and arched up as that feeling returned to the pit of my stomach. I opened one eye to see what he was doing.

"Uryu?" I asked.

Uryu was hovering over me with a confused look on his face. "How do you get your bra unhooked?" he asked.

"Uh…I'll do it," I said sitting up and unhooking it, tossing it on the floor.

"Okay, now lay back down,"

I nodded and laid back down on the desk. Uryu climbed on top of me again and began kissing my neck and making his way down to my breasts. I blushed as his wet oral muscle came in contact with my nipple. I let out a little gasp and arched up towards his mouth.

"Mmm, that feels good," I moaned. I started to feel a more warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Uryu had reached down under my skirt and skimmed my panties. I gasped.

"Looks like you're wet, your panties are soaked," he commented making me blush.

"Shut up!" I fired at him. "

"I mean looks like you're ready for me," he stated.

Uryu pulled his pants halfway down and his light blue boxers came down too. (I always pictured him as a tightey Whitey kind of guy) His erected member came into site. For someone as slender as he was he was pretty big about 8", I think. I really didn't know, on account I'm still a virgin.

He whisked my panties down my legs and they hung at my ankles. I widen as he pushed my skirt up and he put his lower region where mine was.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Hai," I said looking at him. Uryu entered me with a careful precision. As he pushed his member into my virginal canal the thin membrane called a hymen broke. My eyes widen as tears fell down from my eyes. It hurt to tell you the truth.

Uryu looked at me with concern on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just waiting a little bit," I stated and he nodded. I waited and let out a little breath as the pain subsided. "Okay, you can go now,"

Uryu nodded and carefully thrusts into me. I gasp as a pleasurable feeling hits me. As Uryu thrusted harder into me, the strange feeling became much stronger in the bit of my stomach.

"H-Harder!" I moaned. As soon as the feeling came it became stronger. I felt like I was going to have a killer orgasm. As I peaked, Uryu peaked with me. We both came in unions.

Uryu's forehead met mine and we both were panting and covered in sweat.

"That was fun," I stated kissing his nose.

"Yeah it was thanks Itachi, I needed to relieve some stress," he said.

I felt a little upset that he used me for sex but I needed to relieve some sexual tension too.

"You're welcome," I state.

"Well, look what we have here," I hear someone state. I blush and looks up and see a dude with blond hair a striped hat, a kimono type outfit and clogs.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, blushing.

Uryu on the process was getting dressed calmly as he could. I jumped put my bra back on and pulled my panties up and re-buttoned my shirt.

"I'm your new sensei," he stated.

"My new what"?!" I asked confused.

"I'm your new sensei Urahara Kisuke, Uryu told me that you just discovered like your brother you're a Soul Reaper," he stated.

"Uryu…"

A/N: well I'd hate to end there but told you she would have sex with Uryu and she met Urahara in the most embarrassing way. In the next chapter she starts getting into the training regimen with Urahara and half of it will be in Ichigo's POV when he find out his sister's a Soul Reaper like him. Also Itachi discovers that Ichigo is gay. So tune in next time kids.


	4. Chapter 31

Chapter 3: My Secret Revealed

**A/N: getting into a new chapter here Itachi finds out about her brother's dirty secret and starts her Soul Reaper training.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach those rights belong to Kobe Tite. I also don't make money writing this story. Only thing I own is the idea of Soul Slayer Organization. Itachi the OC and Morgana (belongs to my cousin)**

**warnings: Yaoi, boy love, uh... anal sex, language, violence crude humor and other things.**

**Anyways on with the story:**

"Uryu, did you tell him about me being a Soul Reaper?" I asked sending him a death glare.

"Uh, I might have," he said shrugging.

Just like a man to get you into his bed (desk) and forget some minor details. Well major details such as getting caught having sex in school! I have to admit it was a hot place to lose my virginity at. But, sex in public is not going to happen next time we have intercourse.

"So, what's she thinking about?" Urahara said breaking my train of thought.

"Knowing her brain, it's not much," Uryu scoffed.

I turned around and glared at Uryu. "I was thinking about...never mind," I said blushing. Sheesh people and asking personal information!

"Oh, you were thinking about our incident?" Uryu asked.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I was,"

"Whoa, so I walked in on you kids having sex?" Urahara asked making both of us blush a shade of red.

"You know having sex in a public place is illegal?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah...it...was...the..heat...of...the...mom ent," I stuttered like an idiot.

"Enough with that subject, I was wondering when I could start my training?" I asked Urahara.

"Tomorrow," he said not even taking his eyes off of the door jam.

"Gotcha," I said nodding.

"So seeya, later kid," He said walking off.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later..." I muttered

That Night:

I sat in my bed just looking up at the ceiling on my shared side of mine and Ichigo's room. I sighed and rolled over into the bed. Why me of people in this family has to be the next Soul Reaper. Why couldn't Karin or Yuzu be it?

I mean Karin's spiritual pressure is growing stronger by the minute. Yuzu's ability to see Blanks is getting better. I was now becoming a Soul Reaper. As us girls were gaining ground...Ichigo was slipping on his.

He lost his powers in doing so saving the world form Aizen. I guess everyone has a heavy price to pay for sacrifices. I guess I should be glad it wasn't Ichigo himself instead of his powers.

What do I have to give up... my Soul Slayer powers for Soul Reaper abilities... It seems like a small price to pay huh? But why was I left feeling like I got duke by this?

Am I being selfish in thinking in such manner or is it common and normal to think like this. Who am I kidding like every normal teenage girl, my age has to think like this! Why couldn't I have been born to a normal family? Instead of my mother being a Soul Slayer and my father being a Soul Reaper?

I sighed and rolled over into my pillow punching it and letting out a frustrate sigh.

"God dammit!" I shouted.

"Itachi, shut the fuck up, unlike you I am trying to get some sleep!" Ichigo yelled at me.

"Yeesh, what crawled up your ass and died?" I fired back.

"You did, now go to fucking sleep!" he shouted at me.

"Yes sir!" I said sarcastically, practically saluting him.

"Ha, ha don't make me come over and kick your scrawny ass!" Ichigo threatened.

"Like I'm scared!" I yelled.

With a rush of feet I was face to face with a very temperamental redhead. And it wasn't Ichigo it was... Renji? What the hell was he doing here?! Is Ichigo gay or something? Wait there was no way in hell my brother was gay? Was he?

"Uh, Renji what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sleeping with your brother, now keep it down!" he fired at me breathing in my face.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Ichigo fired back.

"The hell I'm not, you're my lover!" Renji fired back.

Wait Ichigo was gay? I always thought that he was straight! I guess I was totally wrong... man I need to send in for better gaydar. I said sweat-dropping. Yeesh how more awkward and strange can this day get.

"Uh, Um... uh. " I said not finding the words.

"What the hell do you want me and Ichigo are trying to sleep, you little bitch!" Renji yelled at me.

"Okay then, I'll shut up now only if you get... AWAY FROM MY FUCKING SIDE OF THE ROOM DICKHEAD!" I yelled back glaring at him.

"Fine I will," he grumbled walking to Ichigo's side of the room.

Hm.. so Ichigo's gay what's up with that? It's not like I have anything against it... I hope he finds great happiness with Renji or whomever he dates... I am just well... over shocked. I'd rather see Ichigo happy and in love with someone. Then moping over his lost powers.

I sighed and plopped down into my dark green sheets sending a random lion flying. I knew that it Kon.

"AHHH!" Kon yelled as he made mid-flight and he landed straight into the closet with Rukia.

"Rukia save me, Itachi's being mean to me!" he complained.

"Yeah so you deserve it!" I hear her yell at him.

"Just go to sleep Kon, we all have school in th morning," she grumbled.

"Yes Rukia," Kon said shutting up.

I waited like 3 minutes and now there was silence. I rolled back over on my bed and went straight to sleep.

6:00 AM. Next Morning:

My alarm clock went up making me jump up and get out of my bed. I looked over on Ichigo's side of the room and he was gone. Must already be up and getting ready.

I sighed and rubbed my dark brown eyes and went to mine and Ichigo's shared bedroom to grab a quick shower when I hear moaning coming from the shower. Blame me for my curiosity got the better of me...

(A/N: if you don't like Yaoi or Voyeurism I suggest you don't read this part... just skip over it)

As I crept into the shower I saw Renji and Ichigo going at it...

(Ichigo's POV)

I moaned as Renji ran his hand down my bare ass getting the soap bubbles off of it. I gasped as he slipped a finger into my pucker hole. (I suck at yaoi this is my second attempt at it) I flinched a little bit as his large finger made an intrusion int my tight anal cavity. When I got used to one finger he inserted another one making a scissor-like pattern as he did that he brushed up against my p-spot (prostate). I gasped and let out a little wanton moan. I was moaning like a slut in heat.

He kept on doing this for what it seemed like an eternity. I felt a strange feeling of heat come into the pit of my stomach. I moaned louder this time as Ichigo reached his hand around and felt my hard ridged cock... he locked in a vice-grip and started to jerk me off like there was no tomorrow..

Renji removed his fingers and I let out a little moan of disappointment. Since when had I become such a little cum slut? I gasped as the blunt tip of his cock-head hit my entrance going through the first little ring of muscle.

I let out a little grunt of discomfort as he pushed it more inside of me fully. Renji's cock was now fully inside my asshole.

"Fuck Renji, I feel so full," I moaned out loud.

"Glad to hear that baby," he groaned huskily in my ear.

I gasped as he pulled out all the way and forced himself back in. Renji set the pace it was neither fast now slow. I felt myself being pressed hard against the shower wall.

"Make it a quickie, Renji, we've got school in an hour," I added in a moan.

"Y-yeah I know... Fuck you're so tight!" he bellowed out.

I blushed at being called 'tight'. I felt the feeling in my stomach start to get more intense.

"Fuck Renji, I'm so close," I moaned.

"Cum for me babe," he said with a groan.

In that very second hearing Renji say that in such a way made me cum... My load shot into the mist of the shower covering the walls. As I came my ass walls clenched causing me to bring Renji tumbling with me...

We both were out of breathe hot and heavy...

"Holy fuck uh... Shit fuck..fuck!" I heard Itachi's voice curse.

I knew at that very moment that Itachi had just heard Renji and me having sex.

"Uh Renji," I said to the out of breath redhead.

"Yeah, Ichigo what's up?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"Itachi, caught us having sex and..."

"That fucking little bitch! I don't like the slut and I'm going to fucking set her straight!" he fired getting out of the shower.

"Wait..." I tried to call at him, but it was to late he was already out of the shower heading towards Itachi's direction.

I peered through the shower curtain and saw a very stunned Itachi. Her chocolate brown eyes were doe wide. I saw a very angry Renji grab the poor girl by the hair. He yanked on it making her cry out.

"What the fuck, Renji that fucking hurts!" she yelled at him, wincing in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WATCHING ME AND ICHIGO HAVE SEX? DO YOU GET OFF TO THAT KIND OF SHIT YOU SICK LITTLE BITCH?!" he yelled at her, increasing the grip on her brown hair.

"Let my hair go now or I'll kick your ass!" she yelled at him.

"Fuck, like I believe it you. You gave up your Soul Slayer abilities for being a Soul Reaper. I doubt that you can take me on," he taunted her.

WAIT! Itachi was a Soul Reaper now?! Since when?! She didn't tell me jack shit! I mean we're not really twins but we sorta are.. We always tell each other everything, well mostly everything... Still how dare she not tell me!

I mean I lost my power and everything protecting her and everything from Aizen... She really wants to hurt me! That arrogant bitch! She has NO Right in being a SOUL REAPER after what I've been through! If anyone should BE a Soul Reaper in this family it's ME! Renji was right... she is a little bitch! I knew right there and then that the lid flew off the boiling pot of my anger.

"ITACHI GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I shouted from the shower.

"Wha?!" she asked shocked.

"You **HEARD**__me you little bitch I know your dirty secret now..."

"Ichigo I can explain..."

"Don't even," I said hurt cutting her off...

Back to Itachi's POV

So Renji told Ichigo my new dark-deep secret. The stupid loud mouth redhead. I was eventuality going to tell him. I didn't want him to find out like this! I really wanted him to find out by me. Not his fuck buddy Renji! God I wanted nothing better then to have my Soul Slayer powers back so I could totality kick his ass! Yet I gave up my Soul Slayer powers to pursue my Soul Reaper side... Is it the right decision.

I had to get out of this bathroom quick. Only if I could get Renji to let go of my of my hair; from his death-grip. I decide to pull out a solid kick to his chest with both feet. I pull out this move and I stun him momentarily. He drops me to the ground and I make a mad run out the door. My heart beating as if I ran a 35 mile marathon.

"You fucking bitch!" I hear Renji yell out the door.

I didn't care! I had to make it back to mine and Ichigo's room and on to my side of it. I really needed my mom at this moment, only if she wasn't in America. I sighed.

How was I going to face Urahara and tell him that I'm not doing in on account of Ichigo finding out? NO! I wouldn't do that! I would end up regretting it! I would do this without Ichigo's approval or with!

I sighed and counted to about 50 when I heard the door slam open.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ichigo asked. I could hear a hurt tone in his voice.

"Um.. sometime," I stated.

"Sometime when?" he asked.

I turned around and saw a now clothed in uniform Ichigo standing by the side of my bed. "Seriously Itachi, I thought that we're closer then that."

I looked down at my hands avoiding Ichigo's glare. "I thought so too, I just didn't want to see you hurt finding out that I'm a Soul Reaper,"

"Really now and why's that?" he asked me.

"Well, I thought since you lost you powers..."

"Itachi and Ichigo time for breakfast!" Yuzu called.

"Coming," Ichigo and I said in an union.

"We'll discuss this later," he said sending me a cold glare, enough to freeze a polar bear.

"Okay," I chirped...

**End of Chapter 3 part one.**

**A/N: yeah I forgot to write about her training but yeah... Itachi will train with Urahara next chapter. The first part of next chapter will be in Ichigo's point of View.. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So Please review and have a great day :)**


	5. Chapter 35

Chapter 3 part 2: Let The Games Begin

A/N: here I am again with with the second part of the third chapter... I would really would enjoy receiving reviews :) But beggars can't be chooser. Sorry this is coming late. (been busy with work, school and watching my 3 and 7 year old nieces but I'm going publish it now. :) :)

Ichigo's POV:

I still can't believe after all this time of Itachi and I being close, she still flat out lies to me. All Itachi had to do was tell me and I would understand. But, no she had to keep it a secret from me and what was up with her catching Renji and I having sex in the shower? Is she into exhibition or something? The little fucking pervert! Seriously Itachi needed to get a life! She probably has been laid by Uryu before. Or has she... The little whore's probably still a virgin. Uryu's to uptight to have sex with her. And who in the right mind would have sex with a girl like her? I mean Itachi's okay looking but she's a total liar.. I can't believe she found out that I was gay too.

Yeesh Itachi was really bating a thousand today wasn't she. I just wish she wasn't here right now. She gains Soul Reaper powers and I lose mine... God if I had my powers I would so kick her ass! I still could take her in martial arts.

"Ichigo, Itachi, time for breakfast!" Yuzu shouted.

"Coming!" Itachi and I yelled in a union.

We'll discuss this later," I said sending her a chilling glare.

"Okay," she chirped in a meek little voice.

I had to admit that I was wondering what kind of Zanpaktou she would have. I wonder if it would be like mine? Probably not, since she's a girl. Usually girl Soul Reapers have smaller blades then the male. Expect Gin Ichimaru and Dad. I probably had the biggest one of all. Itachi said it looks like a huge ass kitchen knife. My Zangetsu was that size, because of my overwhelming spiritual pressure.

I sighed and got dressed in my uniform and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Surprise Kurosaki Kick!" my father yelled. I quickly dodge the attack causing him to crash into the wall. What a dumbass I have for a Dad. This is just a normal day for me.

"H-h-hey Ichigo," Itachi said.

I shrugged and Ignored her and went on with eating my breakfast. Like I would give her the satisfaction of being a Soul Reaper. What she really needed to be punched in the face for being a little liar. I love my sister and still do, but right now I'm pissed at her.

I still can't get over the fact that she caught me and Renji having sex... The little pervert. Yeesh I bet it scared her for life. Wait... Maybe she was going to take a shower and caught us. That probably is it. So yeah... I'm not pissed at her for that now. But I'm still pissed at her for not telling me about her new powers.

"Itachi, why is Ichigo so angry today?" Yuzu asked Itachi.

"I really don't know," She said shrugging.

Little Liar, you knew exactly why. I sighed and continued to eat my food.

Itachi's POV

I understand why Ichigo has his panties in a bunch but yeesh, enough with the frigid glares from Ichigo. The only reason why kept it a secret from him was because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I guess I learned not to keep a secret from Ichigo or anyone. Really he needs to learn not to freak out on me!. I didn't mean to catch him and Renji and him having sex. All I wanted to do was take a shower, which I never got to take... Great now I feel so dirty. And After school I have training with Urahara. Yay, can my day get any worse.

I sighed and watched rolled my dark brown eyes. I really needed to get out of here. I picked up breakfast dishes, scape them off and put them in the sink. I walk off and grab my bag and head out the door. I really didn't need to deal with my family right now in my awkward mood. I sighed and started walking towards school when I feel and hand on my shoulder. I turn around and I catch Ichigo in my vision.

"Hey, Itachi, you might need this," Ichigo said, tossing his Substitute Soul Reaper badge at my head.

Thank God, I had quick reflexes cause I dodge and grabbed it in my left hand. "Uh, thank you...I guess...What's the catch?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I figured since you're a Soul Reaper now, you'd need it to get out of your body," he said as if he bit into the world's sourest lemon. Yeesh he didn't have to give his badge I could have used soul candy or whatever it's called. I wish I had a my Soul Slayer Key, that's what made it easy for me to transform. But the Soul Reapers have it the hard way.

I sighed and turned away from Ichigo, pocketing the badge he gave me. Then I turned and walked away from him in broken stance...God I wish things were still the same. But you can't want in one hand and shit in the other... Yeesh, my mom would smack me across the face thinking about this.

Since when did I have so much mental angst? Seriously! I'm not like one of those stupid over emotional teenagers, on those stupid American dramas. I was Japanese we're strong warriors! Our race is descended from the katana wielding samurais. I sighed and shook my head at my silly thoughts.

Seriously? Who was I bullshitting? I need to get a hold of my own life and get on with it. So what if I'm now a Soul Reaper, and Ichigo isn't happy. It's time to take matters into my own hands and get on with it.

No one else can make you happy, expect you.. Or as my mom likes to say, No one can fight your battles, you have to grab a sword and get in there and kick some ass!. I missed my mom and her wisdom. To bad she's in America right now..

I really needed someone close, but my friend Izzy was in America also. Damn it I'm fucked up the butt. (no puns on Ichigo)

Crash!

Roar!

Screaming.

"Damn it a Hollow and I'm human I can't take care of it, Itachi it's up to you.

"What?" I said snapping out of my mental reverie battle.

"Damn it Itachi, there's a Hollow you need, to kill it use the badge I gave you!" Ichigo shouted.

"R-right," I said nervously. I remembered how Ichigo did it. I pressed the badge against my chest and out I popped in my Soul Reaper glory. I looked down I had my sword at my hip. I knew enough from being a Soul Slayer on how to kill a Hollow. I looked at it, it was mere weak one at that. I sighed and jumped.  
"Just what I fucking need before school, Ichigo watch my body!" I said looking over at him.

"Fine whatever," he stated glancing down at my soulless body. He gave it a quick kick and I shot him a glare.

"Just take care of the fucking hollow!" he shouted at me.

"Fine, fine I will Sheesh, don't get you..."

The Hollow roared and game at me knocking me on my ass into a fence. Fuck that hurt! Damn it keep your eyes on the Hollow.. I try to reach for my sword but it's like 32 yard away. Damn that Hollow sent me flying. I look over my shoulder and I see the Hollow quickly approaching me. I look over my shoulder and I see a Quincy arrow shoot past my head.

I look up and I see Uryu standing there like a knight in shining armor...Well a nerd in shiny armor.

"Damn it Itachi, you know it's not good to play with your food before you eat it!" Uryu mocked.

"Oh fuck off!" I scoffed glaring at him.

"Just kill it!" Ichigo and Uryu yelled in a union.  
"Fine, fine," I yelled.

"Little girl wanna play with big scary monster?" it mocked.

My eyebrow twitched and I glared at the monster. "What was that you good for nothing piece of slime!" I yelled angry.

Wait what was it my mom said about anger. Anger is your enemy's best defense Keep your cool and you'll succeed.

I would charge at it with my sword if it was close to me. Damn it! I dropped my defense and look what happened. I'm weaponless. To bad I couldn't use my Soul... Fuck it. I know like one Kidou spell my mom taught me.

"Shakkaho no. 31, Red fire cannon!" I yell as a red beam shoots form my had destroying the hollow on contact. It shattered and I dropped down to the ground. My eyes were wide. Damn I can't believe I pulled that off with out an incantation! I mean as a Soul slayer I could get up to level 89 with out an incantation but damn!

"Holy fuck, she just used kidou on the poor bastard and she totally destroyedit!" Uryu and Ichigo said in shock.

I skipped over towards them, in a happy-like hyper fashion. "Did you see that I totally kicked that Hollow's ass!" I shouted happily.

"Yeah, now you have to figure out how to get back in your body," he stated.

I glared at Uryu. "You're lucky that you're a Quincy, you don't have to transform all you gotta do is put on you little..."

"Itachi for the last time, it's not a gay batman cape!" Uryu said glaring at me. Causing Ichigo to break up laughing.

"Shut up Ichigo!" Uryu said blushing in embarrassment.

"What, you gotta admit that it's funny!" Ichigo said busting out laughing.

I sighed and got back in my body by climbing into it. "Okay, I think it's about time to go to school," I said.

"No, actually you're going to go see Urahara," Ichigo said.

"Do what.. oh that guy," I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean that guy, you've already met Urahara before?" Ichigo asked me.

"Uh, kind of," I said causing me and Uryu to blush.

"Do I even wan to know?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, no you don't want to know," I said blushing harder.

"Well, we best be going towards Urahara," Ichigo said.

"Hai," I said looking at both of them.

I followed Ichigo and Uryu to some strange looking building that was supposed to sell sweets. I knew that was a total lie, all they did sell was Soul Reaper Black Market. I rolled eyes as Ichigo and Uryu barged in. I looked at them strange and decided to follow them into the building.

"Welcome to Urahara's shop," some tall dude with braids said. I looked up at him, he looked like a a large version of Mr T with glasses and some strange mustache and beard.

"Nice to meet you," I said looking at him. I kind of felt awkward with hovering over me. He was really starting to scare me a bit.

"Tessai, quit scaring the girl," Urahara said walking in with a cane. What did he do think that he was some kind of Soul Reaper pimp? Wait isn't that cane where is sword's at? I think Ichigo saying something like that.

"So, you ready to learn how to become a Soul Reaper?" Urahara asked me.

I looked at him and nodded. "I'm ready to begin that part of the journey!" I shouted hyperly.

A/N: so that's the end of the story. Itachi got to show off her skills in kido.. Next chapter she's going to begin her training for real. Thanks for watching also. There's going to be dual lemons in the next chapter. Itachi and Uryu gets it on again. Please review this story or at least rate. I want to know how well I'm doing on this. Cause I think I'm skipping around a bit I don't know.


End file.
